


Remember That I Told You (I'll Find My Way Back Home)

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Dragon and Boy [3]
Category: Fairy Tail, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 'First' Dates, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe- A/B/O Dynamics, And throughout actually..., Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakeneko!Natsu, CHARACTER DEATH IN THE BEGINNING, Dragon Killing Festivals, Female Kon-El | Conner Kent, Female Natsu Dragneel, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forest Guardian!Natsu, Genderbends in some, Kitsune!Natsu, Lost Hiker!Conner Kent, Multi, Reincarnation across worlds, Romance, Skypirate AU, Songshots, Steampunk AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Various Ayakashi/Yokai! Natsu, dragons and dragon slayers, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, lots of AUs until I'm satisfied, m/m - Freeform, my babies have such bad luck...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: "I'll never leave your side,You will never be alone."Worlds apart, skies apart, be them on opposing sides of a war or forbidden lovers in the time of kings and queens. As men, women, or a man and a woman, it doesn't matter. They'll find each other no matter what... Bonded mates are super tenacious that way, and Conner and Natsu were the most tenacious of the bunch with their genetics. Dragons and Kryptonians weren't a couple of the most hardy creatures in the universe(s) for a reason.CHECK OUT Sins of the Father, Requiem of the Son IF YOU WANNA KNOW HOW NATSU AND CONNER MET AND STUFF, I GUESS!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Dragon and Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662934
Kudos: 3





	1. Remember When I Told You {No Matter Where I Go}

**Author's Note:**

> RESTARTED BECAUSE THE BEGINNING WASN'T WHAT I'D WANTED.
> 
> well, damn I'm having a thirst for Deathfics tonight... but then again reincarnation is here so does that really count as a deathfic?  
> (And I know Conner doesn't sing, just bear with me here!)
> 
> **  
> _Conner Singing_  
> **  
>  _  
> Natsu Singing  
> _
> 
> _Thoughts_

The smell of copper hung like a thick woolen blanket in the air. Crystalline shards- scales turned to diamond from the concentration of magic and fire and lightning in the air colored a rusty red or clear gold lay scattered about on the ground, almost all of them turning a burnt black color before they burst into flames, and the steady _drip drip drip_ of blood fell from a point high overhead the metropolitan area of Sydney, Australia- ground zero for history that was to repeat itself. Blue eyes were wide open and staring at the image overhead. Conner couldn’t believe it- Natsu’s claw had punched a hole through the monster’s chest and come out the other side, clutching a weakly fluttering giant heart.

Natsu’s body was blocked from view by Acnologia’s bulk, but the kryptonian clone knew in his gut that it was over- completely, utterly, **_finally_** over.

Heroes of the Justice League triumphed over their own individual adversaries from another universe and coagulated to the scene of the main battle, carrying those still unconscious or helping those who were conscious but couldn’t walk themselves. Their eyes were drawn to the sky as well where the hulking form of black and blue was suspended by a matching but smaller form of black, red, and gold.

Acnologia suddenly moved and people tensed before they eased up, realizing that it was falling to earth again. almost peeling from his son’s fatal blow, Acnologia took Natsu with him and the two dragons fell to the ground into the giant crater where the opera house once stood. Conner’s blood froze in his veins as he felt the mark on his neck pulse before getting weaker.

 _Something was wrong_.

Before he knew it the blue-eyed clone was leaping for the giant hole in the ground, dodging the civilians either making their way there already or the other Leaguers who were trying to hold him back. Superboy landed on delicate structures gently, he pushed aside debris, he ducked under beams and chunks of concrete. His entire right side gradually began to feel numb- no that’s not right… not numb, it was like it _wasn’t there at all anymore_ \- and he stumbled into a wall, knocking it over before pushing into the hovering dust wall that surrounded the crater.

Superman was flying over him, shouting something but Superboy didn’t care because _something was wrong._

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_WRONG_.

Was that his voice? It would explain why his throat hurt so badly.

Why was everything so blurry? What was fall-?

Oh.

_He was crying._

Superboy was _crying_.

It felt like something was being ripped from him, something vital… but _what_?

Superman’s shout from above sounded important enough now to warrant Superboy’s attention and he looked up to see the elder Kryptonian slowly elevate over the dust cloud to land softly in front of his younger counterpart. Held gently in his left hand was an object that shouldn’t have looked as small as it did, The sorrow in blue eyes identical to his own made Superboy feel as if ice was dumped over his head and he watched Clark shake his head solemnly and hold out Natsu’s medallion. Shaking hands gripped it before a powerful jump took him to the epicenter of the impact. His pants soaked up the blood still flowing from the wounds as he crashed to one knee holding his fading partner’s artifact in one hand.

He wouldn’t believe until he saw.

Coughing as he stood and waving a hand about to clear dust away, Superboy’s fist slammed into the head of a dead black and blue dragon. He couldn’t concentrate on the corpse right now because he had to find his mate. Narrowing his eyes against the particles of dust Conner saw the smaller wing of black and gold poking out from behind Acnologia’s tail. Taking a step closer and peering around it, Superboy felt ill in a way he hadn’t in a while when he saw the limb _wasn’t attached to a body_.

“N-Nat…su?” god, was that _his_ voice? Superboy's voice?

_I-I’m here… c-c-can’t see you- Where?_

It wasn’t even words at this point, really. Just sharp and _agonizing_ impressions. With that single touch from their shared bond Conner knew there was no saving the dragon boy, but he would try to be with him. The small string-like rope of thought guided Superboy to the edges of the crater, up against the sea face.

Glazed golden eyes, the red long since faded out of one with the output of the final blow, stared up at the sky. Miniscule chest movements marked Natsu’s breathing, but Conner knew it wouldn’t be long before that ceased. All he could do was kneel beside his mate, bloodied, missing two limbs, and punctured through the gut, and do what Natsu would do when Superboy was hurt with Kryptonite, angry, frustrated, or sad.

he just... sang.

=›◊‹=

“Do you see them?!”

Flash sped around the dust veil with his goggles on, feeling an icy weight on his chest. Miss Martian was overhead scanning the area with her telepathy and she grunted in frustration. _‘No! Can’t see any sign of them!’_ Zatanna huffed as she used her magic to lift some debris off of Nightwing with the help of Starfire. _‘Everyone’s heading to the crater area. Once we finish getting these two out we’ll head over there.’_ Aqualad and Lagoon Boy both used their hydrokinesis to gently clear away any extra rubble to help Wolf out of his trapped place. Nightwing shot an uneasy look towards the group of civilians and Leaguers who had gathered at the crater where Natsu and Acnologia went down.

It was ominously quiet over there for a war being won.

 _‘Do you think Natsu is okay?’_ he asked the old team. No one answered because Miss Martian let out a broken cry of anguish. Flash just had enough time to look up to see a blur of white shoot towards the crowd and the icy weight in his chest suddenly became unbearible to breathe around.

_He’s always bounced back… he can’t really be-?_

The speedster kicked up the speed and took off after the martian, followed by the rest of the team old and new on a raised platform of water.

=›◊‹=

Play **_Way Back Home_ **by _**SHAUN**_

**_“...ight from the start,  
You just say the word and I'll go_** **_”,_ **

_Natsu couldn’t see anything, but he could feel and hear. He felt pain like it was an old friend hugging him- familiar and tight as a vise. He felt arms around him and something falling on his face, but he heard something familiar… a lullaby used to calm an unruly kryptonian… the voice singing it was wobbly and scratchy, but… it sounded nice._

**_“No, it doesn't matter how far  
'Cause your love is all that I know..._** **_”_ **

_Conner wasn’t much of a singer, Natsu had mused in the past. But when he wanted to, he could do any song and it would be the nicest thing Natsu had ever heard- even though people would say he was biased because they were mates. Even so, a few telepathic music lessons and the Kryptonian clone was singing like a champ. But he only did it when he needed to calm Natsu down or let out some stress he didn’t want to let out on a punching bag- because those were very expensive, mind you._

**_“...You just stay where you are,  
And you know it won't be too long.  
Hold on,  
Hold on_** **_…”_ **

_Ah, this was the part he was supposed to join in on, right?_

_"Remember when I told you,_   
_'No matter where I go,'_

_Conner paused before his crackly voice continued._

**_“I'll never leave your side,  
You will never be alone..."_**

_ “Even when we go through changes,  
Even when we're old,"_

**_“_ _Remember that I told you  
I'll find my way back home..."_**

A pair of lips, chapped and cracked and trembling, brushed against Natsu’s own and pulled away with a streak of red on them. _‘M’ tired, Conner…’_ Natsu strung together with a mumble of their connection. Conner’s shoulders shook as he tried to keep the sobs down. “Then sleep, you silly lizard…” _‘But… if I sleep, I’ll leave you behind…’_ Conner pulled Natsu closer and almost seemed to curl around him. He could hear the heartbeat growing fainter and blood filling Natsu’s lungs as it trickled out of his mouth. _‘hey… remember what we promised on our first night?’_ the kryptonian swallows and said yes.

 _‘Guess... we won’t get to buy that property up in Colorado… shame... t_ _he mountains there… were like where I was raised… before… w-with Igneel... and... Fairy...Tail… they all woulda’ liked to knock you ‘round… see what you were made of…’_ Conner heard footsteps gathering around them, the sunlight was stronger now as the dust was cleared away to reveal their positions. Their old team and new team were sucking in gasps or stifling cries of anguish. Conner chuckled at what a giant red fire dragon and a whole guild of Natsu's old family would have done in regards to a shovel talk. “Yeah… it-it’s a shame, huh?” Natsu gave a soft broken smile and for a moment his eyes were clear and shining. Tears gathered at the edges and trickled free.

_‘Maybe next time… I'll come home to you... and this… won’t happen… If it does, I promise… I’ll find you in… the next life… and the next… and… the…’_

Natsu trailed off and Conner’s mind went blank.

There wasn’t a heartbeat anymore.

the space that Natsu's presence always occupied was empty and cold.

Natsu was gone, and he wasn’t ever coming back. Conner’s wide eyes looked at Natsu’s dull golden ones, still open and looking at his face and tear tracks falling to drip onto the bloody mud under them. and Conner screamed.

It wasn’t like the one he let out when he was first let out at CADMUS, or when he was brainwashed in the desert of Bialya. Not like the one on Santa Prisca or when they fought Mister Twister. This one could only be likened to that of a wounded animal only able to gain mercy by being put out of it’s misery.

=›◊‹=

Days later in the Daintree Rainforest a new grave marker had been erected next to one already up. The Justice League were all in attendance, those who had openly discouraged the Halfling and those who stuck by him were there, but those who had disliked him were hanging their heads in shame. All the kid’s life he was told at one point or another that he was going to end up like his old man and would have to be put down, it was only a matter of time. But he gave the ultimate gift to get rid of a monster and they couldn’t even apologize to him face to face and say with true sincerity that they were wrong.

Conner was catatonic, the mark on his neck having faded to a faint blotchy brown muddle from it’s former intricate red dragon spell circle. Artemis, Megan, Dick and the rest of the Batclan, Kaldur, Roy, and Wally all had their own service for Natsu at the Mountain, and as time went on afterwards the day of July 7th was declared a worldwide holiday. People from all over the globe would travel to Australia to see the place where the Halfling was laid to rest, the Daintree Rainforest was taken care of even more so than it had ever been in the past, and the mountains where Natsu and Conner wanted to live had a literal castle erected in the Rockies, construction funded by Wayne Enterprises.

Seven years after Natsu’s death and on July 7th, Conner vanished.

All that was left of him was their lullaby taped to the kitchen table. Some people say he couldn't take being separated from Natsu anymore and found Kryptonite to end it. Others said he went into hiding, but Superboy was never seen again.

 _I'll find my way back home…_ a voice, seven years from the past, whispered through the stone walls and hallways before going silent for the final time.


	2. The Titan and the Dragonborn: Part 1- The Dragon Slayer's Festival Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For many years a tradition was upheld. When the Titans, Humans, and Demons banded together to kill the calamity incarnate known as the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, seven other dragons had flown to defend it. A female fire dragon, a female Sky Dragon, a male Iron Dragon, a male Shadow Dragon, a male Light Dragon, a female Lightning Dragon, and a female Poison Dragon perished by seven other kingdoms, and a tradition was formed. The races who had killed the dragon colored closest to their nation would have their royalty participate in a Rite of Passage- hunt down their respective colored dragon, and bring back the head to prove it's death.
> 
> What happens when Kon-El, the next in line for the throne of Titans and Humans, is unable to kill his quarry? And not because it killed him...?

Hooves pounded against the ground as a white horse raced through the fields behind a glistening red, blue and gold castle- the kingdom of the allied Humans and Titans. The insignia on the breastplate of the equine beast may have looked like a 'S' to many, but it stood for the El Royal Family's meaning.

Hope.

Prince Kon-El, or as his close friends called him Conner, is the eldest prince of the royal family made up of Titans- powerful beings that were proven to hold up the skies at one point- and as such had much on his shoulders to live up to. His father, Kal-El, had slain an unstoppable beast that had taken up residence with the rest of it’s species in their kingdom when it was founded two hundred years prior, a Black Dragon and it’s brethren of red, white, gold, blue, and silver. The day they drove the dragons out and killed the Alpha is marked by an annual two-week long festival that featured the allied kingdoms next in lines to go out and kill, then bring back a part of a Dragon that was colored by which ones their kingdoms killed.

The other kingdoms within the alliance consisted of the Black-dressed yet extremely benevolent half-demons of the Gothamite Kingdom, who killed the poisonous Violet feathered serpent, the magically gifted and religious people of the Marsaels who killed the lightning-wreathed Yellow dragon. The fast-paced storm demigods of the Central Plains Kingdom that killed the Blue Sky dragon, the archers from the Elven Kingdom of Trees that killed the dragon of White Light. Even the Atlantians were participating in this year's festival, as they killed the steel-clad Silver and the cloudy-grey Sky.

Which was why Kon had to hurry and bag his dragon NOW- the most elusive of them all, the Black and Red Fire Dragon of the Eternal Flame Forest.

A streak of gold flashed past him, it’s metallic sheen glinting in the sun and making his horse rear up and flail it’s hooves. “Too slow, Princy~!” Wallace teased as he came into view. His gold armor with red accents reminiscent of lightning blurred in places, the winds he commanded whispering around him as he came to a stop in front of the young titan. Kon rolled his eyes and dismounted, looking down at his fellow heir with an almost palpable impatience. “Wallace. Where’s Prihor?” a shadow darted across the grasses before appearing with a cackle on the rear of Kon’s horse. “ight here~! Any idea where Kal’dur A’hm and M’gann are? They’ve got the east and west regions of the kingdom this year.” Kon shrugged. “M’gann said she and Kal’dur would be taking the river’s flow towards the lagoons under the coast. There were rumors of a Sky Wyvern there.”

Wallace whistled. “Ooh, those are tough to pin. Think the priestess can handle it?” Kon hummed. “I’ve known her my whole life- if she can’t then I’m afraid someone would have switched her with an imposter.” Prihor snorted before spreading his wings, the leathery membranes catching the air as he fluttered upwards. “On the count of three?” he asked. Kon mounted his horse and Wallace summoned the winds again.

“…”

“…”

“…”  
“One… TWOTHREE!”

“GODS OF THE ABYSS, WALLACE!”

“You Ether-BLASTED CHEATER!”

“HAHAHAHAAA~! YA SNOOZE, YA LOSE!”

=›◊‹=

Kalokaíri hummed as he stretched on his branch in the tallest tree. A mane of salmon hair glistened in the sun as rolled and twitched wings to get the kinks out. Sad golden eyes looked up at the clouding skies with a resigned air in them, smoke trickling from his lips as he gauged the hour. “It’s that time again, isn’t it?” he murmured. His younger siblings had been ordered to stay as hidden as possible throughout this year as the Red and Black fire dragon knew it was a year for the Hunt. _Humans,_ he thought with contempt as he looked towards the gilded castle they called their kingdom. _They think they’re in the right… what is right about killing children, the harmless and weak?!_

Kalokaíri had welcomed Ánemoi and Sídero just two years prior after their parents Grandeeney and Metallica were slain. With Kalokaíri being the new Alpha of the Nest he vowed to be a better ruler than that monster of a father he had was and called in all the orphaned or abandoned Dragon children to his caves. A safe Next for them all.

Thanks to Ánemoi’s **Sky Mirage** magic they were able to place decoys around their territories and take refuge in Kalokaíri’s main Den within the Burning Forests.

 **«Alpha. They approach.»** Kentrí’s nervous voice shook the fire dragon out of his inner musings and golden eyes narrowed in anticipation as he saw his white-furred charge hovering overhead. A golden mane rippled in the wind as long whiskers wove and flowed in the breeze he made. “How many?” his arms stretched skywards as he felt the fire running in his veins. **«Three. A demigod, a Demonspawn, and the son of the Titans»** Kalokaíri hummed. He liked those odds.

Fire wreathed his form and expanded outwards as he jumped from the tree. A long black tail with red markings emerged and waved about followed by feathery wings. Four muscular legs tipped with clawed talons carved furrows in the ash-covered grass as sharp golden eyes peered from bony ridges. **«As I do every time this event comes about,»** Kalokaíri murmured. **«I will ask only thrice for them to leave before I retaliate. May the gods bless me in that I don’t have to hurt anyone this time around.»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations! Language is Greek.
> 
> Kalokaíri- Summer- Natsu  
> Ánemoi- Wind/Sky- Wendy  
> Kentrí- Sting- Sting  
> Sídero- Iron- Gajeel

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you want more!


End file.
